First and Finest!
by Code.Tactica
Summary: A nuclear powered guided missile submarine, what more could you ask for?


**Chapter Intro – Revision**

 **Location – Unknown**

'Why is it cold?' she asked, floating in nothingness, a sea of black.

" **Mayday! Mayday! Mayday! We need rein..."** she heard a distress call. 'Someone is in trouble... I need to help them... I want to help them!' she screamed in her mind. Then like the sound of glass breaking. She...

 **Location – 400 Kilometers East of Tokyo Bay**

"Mayday!Mayday! Mayday! This is 'Coalition Patrol 1-Niner-8! We need rein-IOWA-SAN PLEASE DON'T LOAD THOSE WARHEADS! NAGATO-SAN IS ALREADY SHAKING!" Fubuki belowed at Iowa, while grating the ears of others and making others curious of how she even made the sound equivalent of a P&W F135 Engine. Deafening.

"I-I-I'm f-fine! Load t-those... Iowa-san... please spare me!" Nagato stuttered . "D-don't think about me. I'll b-be fine... probably." she added. While sending a salvo of 16 inchers.

"Ya filthy yank, don't even try it!" Kongou chimed. "Just because Teitoku approved you loading those... filthy weapons. You still need your President and Teitoku's permission!" Kongou continued. While evading shells from Abyssal Light Cruisers.

"Ja, with the typhoon season is near we can't risk using those." Bismarck added to stop Iowa from using the warhead.

"Is radiation really that lethal Poi?" asked Yuudachi. She then received deadpan faces of both Saratoga and Nagato.

"That's why I'm gonna use it! I wanna see how effective a nuclear warhead would do to Abyssals! Plus see how the surviving ships react to radiation! FOR SCIENCE!" Iowa exclamed.

"Just... don't use it for the time being, I'm trying to send a distress call." Fubuki requested as she try to send the distress call again.

"Mayday! Mayday! Mayday! We need rein.."

 **Location Update – 50 thousand yards from Coalition Patrol 1–Niner-8**

" **-inforcements we are low on resources. Our location follows..."** she received the message.

After the mysterious glass sound, she is now in the ocean descending deeper; then her descent halted.

'Who am... right my name is... Ohio!' she mentally shouted. "I am a Guided Missile Submarine of the United States Navy!" she continued while shouting underwater.

'Ascending Depth to 60 feet.' she said to herself. "Always first! In striking fear into the enemy! Always first! In making my country proud! Always first! To start all-over again!" she exclaimed.

Suddenly her rigging appeared; on her back an American sail with two planes on the sides, connected with the 22 VLS tubes, on top of each of her hands were 21 inch torpedo launchers, on her right hand she is holding an iPAD for status of her weapons, damage, and supplies, and finally on her each of her feet are planes and her rudders.

"Spinning Tubes VLS Tubes 5-9. Raising ESM Mast!" she spoke gleefully. Slowly but surely her ESM mast is now slowly reaching the surface. "Classifying ships..." she slowly classified everything and got a hit. An Iowa in the first group of ships she classified.

'An Iowa-class battleship... Impossible those ships were retired in the late 90's to mid 2006; Alright... braking radio silence.'

 **With Coalition Patrol 1-Niner-8.**

" **Coalition Patrol 1-Niner-8, this USS Ohio of the United States Navy. State your Name and Country."** an unknown voice sounded on everyones radio's.

"Did I hear that right? USS Ohio? Who is she Iowa-san?" asked Nagato.

"I don't know never knew an Ohio during the deployments." replied Iowa. "This is USS Iowa BB-61, the lead ship of the Iowa-class battleships, I am with the United States Navy under the command of the USPACFLT. State your ship class and hull number." she spoke through the comms while an explosion 50 feet away from her made a gigantic water column.

" **This is USS Ohio SSGN-726 lead boat of the Ohio-class Nuclear-powered Ballistic and Guided Missile Submarines. It's an honor to speak with you ma'am, and I presume your patrol is listening to us? And please answer me briefly as possible that why do I have a human body instead of a hull?"** Ohio spoke through the VHF radio.

"Ballistic and Guided Missile Submarine? What's that, Poi?" Asked Yuudachi.

"As I remember about Modern Ships and Submarines, they carry Nuclear Weapons. Am I right Iowa-san?" Fubuki remembered then wanting to confirm it with Iowa.

"Yes, you are right Fubuki-chan, but I thought only World War 2 ships are only capable of 'Kanmusu' her arrival will change everything." she replied. "Ohio, to cut the explanation short we ships of the past that has sunk has became and transformed into girls because the humans faced a bigger threat than themselves. Abyssals they call them, the spirits of ships came back as evil. I think that's it?" Iowa answered in a stern voice, then back to her normal bubbly voice.

" **This is Coalition Patrol 0-0-1, Kaga speaking; did I hear that right? An American Nuclear-powered submarine is in the vacinity? Also my Aircraft will be with you in a few minutes. "** asked Kaga in a very dangerous tone.

"Oh here comes Miss. Carrier Div One is best just because she was a member of Carrier Div One, doesn't mean she has to get the Numbers." Saratoga grumbled. Even after winning against Kaga in an exercise. A very narrow win at that. "I should've been at CP 0-0-1 but, this Patrol is fun too!" she spoke.

" **It's bizzare but you guys need saving. I have plan Battleship Iowa. Make your patrol formation tighter so that I can easily point from which group are you."** Ohio requested.

"Bollocks! We are easy pickings for those monsters when our formation is tighter. How can you think of a plan so absurd!?" Kongou shouted through the radio. Exhausted from dodging the massive Abyssal ships.

 **"Trust me."** Ohio's voice leaked confidence like no other. 

**AN: This idea came up out of nowhere while watching JiveTurkey on twitch and binge watching and reading the Kantai Collection wiki and fanfic. So Yeah this one is weird. Sorry for the grammar errors English is not really my strong points. So yeah, this is signing off.**


End file.
